


In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, POV Mycroft Holmes, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Die zwei Leben des Mycroft Holmes.





	In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

Sein Leben war ein ständiger Balanceakt zwischen den Welten. Auf der einen Seite war da sein Job, der ihn gerade in früheren Zeiten mehr als einmal in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte und in dem er mit den Führungskräften sämtlicher Regierungen und Geheimdienste dieser Welt verkehrte auch bekannt unter dem Namen „der Eismann“.  
Gefürchtet und so gleich hoch angesehen.  
Ein Mann, der ein einziges großes Mysterium und scheinbar vollkommen gefühllos zu sein schien.  
Der Menschen mit nur einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue oder einem kalten lächeln zum Schwitzen oder auch zittern bringen konnte, der scheinbar alles über jeden wusste und das, was er nicht wusste, in kürzester Zeit in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Und dann war da der Mann, der ein liebevoller Vater und Ehemann war, und so viel Zeit, wie möglich mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte.  
Der sich mit seinem Mann auf dem Sofa ein Fußballspiel ansah (und das, obwohl er diesem Sport absolut nichts abgewinnen konnte) und seiner Tochter beim Laufen lernen half.  
Dass alles bei einer 60-80 Stunden Woche.  
Die gesellschaftlichen Pflichten die ja auch alle, wenn auch nur indirekt mit seiner Position zu tun hatten, nicht einmal mitgerechnet da auch gerade die ja einen Balanceakt zwischen dem „Eismann“ Mycroft Holmes und dem Privatmann darstellten.  
Auch wenn es nicht immer ganz einfach war, dieses Leben zwischen den Welten, wollte er doch keines von beiden missen.


End file.
